


The Path of Danger

by JelliPuddi



Category: The Gunstringer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliPuddi/pseuds/JelliPuddi
Summary: The Lady of the Dead, a wicked deity, paid to join a posse where she finds her curiosity piqued by a mortal man. "How cute," she thinks, until it becomes too dangerous for her to be involved with such a thing.She had to put an end to it, for it showed her weakness.





	The Path of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote two stories a couple of months ago and shared them with Leanehunter9. I ended up combining the two and decided to post it here.
> 
> There are like, no fan-fics for The Gunstringer anyway (that don't involve crossover), so hey! I'm the first I guess!

The mustached marionette stood there in the graveyard, staring down at the undead woman. Her grin was wide and wicked, her hair standing up tall like a cactus, nothing but skin and bones. Standing amongst skulls of varying colors, one even in her hands, the woman found herself amused at the sight of the mortal man, who did not show any fear.

“So, yer the gal that the sheriff called upon? To be part of his posse? Y’all don’t look too much like the law enforcin’ type, to be completely honest.” It just had to be him to go down to the graveyard and pick up the recruit. It was such an odd choice, but perhaps striking fear into criminals would do the posse a heap of help. “You’re the one they call the Lady of the Dead?”

She slinked around him like she was floating, her feet barely touching the ground as the lady kept smiling. “Mictecacihuatl, and I am the true Lady of the Dead, not a mere fake with a title. Just because I’m a menacing deity, does not mean I am not capable of watching crime.” She snickered, circling around the marionette. “For instance, I punish those who commit crimes against death. Or those who commit crimes during festivities. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” She questioned, leaning over the cowboy.

“The Gunstringer,” he answered, “nothing more or less. Don’t think you can push me around with your status either, because I’m gonna make this clear now.” Flicking a cigarette away, he crushed it under his boot, stomping the heat right out of it. “I ain’t scared of any Aztec deities, even if you threaten me with death yourself. Use that stuff on the criminals, ma’am.”

 

How cute.

This man was cold and saw himself as intimidating. Thinks he isn’t scared.

Mictecacihuatl would have to see about that. This one was amusing, she would have to keep an eye out for him.

 

* * *

 

“Why, I say boy, you gotta speak up! You gotta do more than just slap those law-breaking boys around with intimidation, you gotta tell ‘em how badly they screwed up, you gotta look ‘em in the eye. Emphasis on eye, ‘cause you got one! That’s a joke son, you get it?”

“Ahh, shaddup!” The Gunstringer smacked the fat Oil Baron across his face, and walked away, stunning the Oil Baron into silence for a total of five seconds.

 

How cute.

He got angry at the Oil Baron so frequently, they clashed, literally like oil and water. Mictecacihuatl and the Brothel Madam giggled as they watched the two men constantly argue with each other. The Gunstringer was calm, but obviously, a hothead, as he got tired of the Oil Baron running his mouth like a chatty, morning rooster.

Just when it couldn’t get more entertaining for Mictecacihuatl, she heard the inn’s door creak open. Everyone had their attention averted to the one standing there. Incredibly short, coming from the east it seemed with how he was dressed, but most notably was his insanely long beard. The Wavy Tube Man was first to light up, as he immediately recognized who the new face was.

“Oh boy, oh boy, the new posse member is here!” Stretching a tube-shaped arm out, he shook the man’s hand. “Why, I just hopin’ he’d show up today like the sheriff said, and he did. Welcome partner!” The new recruit was silent, taking a long look at all who were present, and he was immediately shaken by Mictecacihuatl’s ghastly appearance.

“Another one?” The Gunstringer grunted. “I thought the sheriff said there’d be no more, did we really need this samurai-lookin’ guy on our side?” He glanced at the Beard Master, then shook his head. On the plus side, he seemed like the quiet type, unlike the Oil Baron. Maybe he would be alright.

This amused the Lady of the Dead further. Their little posse consisted of strangers with various methods on how to get their criminals brought to justice.

 

One had the literal long arm of the law.

One used the method of money, bribery, and their pure strength.

One seduced criminals with her appearance, only to arrest them.

One relied on quick reflexes and the ability to control his beard.

One who could frighten a person into terrified submission.

And just a normal, dead-eye shooter that was quick with his hands.

 

How long would this last?

 

* * *

 

She had gotten along with the Gunstringer better than expected. He didn’t boil well with his allies, but somehow, managed to socialize with the Lady of the Dead with all people, like she was any other person. As if the whole Aztec deity thing didn’t matter, just as he said when they met. It was peculiar, and even more-so was the fact that the Gunstringer was actually curious about her.

“What’s it like?” He asked as the two of them sat near the fire. “Bein’ some kinda deity of death? Don’t it get boring on days without festivities? Or do you entertain yourself with the tormented souls of the dead?” Mictecacihuatl chuckled to herself, this man was too naive for his good, truly.

“You want me to be completely honest with you? It’s a lonely life. I have yet to find someone to sit with. I’ve always wanted, well, a king by my side. I don’t imagine someone with my appearance could find a man at this point though,” she laughed even more, which sounded almost like a wicked cackle. “They would drop dead in terror before I could even say a word, I’m certain!”

The Gunstringer rolled his eyes, unimpressed, surprising Mictecacihuatl. “That’d be pathetic if someone were to turn away from a lady just because of their appearance, but whatever.” Fanning the flames with his hat, he kept them going strong for a little while longer. “Your appearance and frightenin’ antics are true to yourself an’ all. Anything else would be fake, liars and fakers are more disgustin’ to me than the dead. Like that Brothel Madam, she got a good body, but her fake personality is the reason why I don’t go tailin’ after her like that Oil Baron wants to.” Lifting his head at Mictecacihuatl, who was still rather stunned at his remarks.

“How come you look like that anyway?”

“Like what?” Mictecacihuatl wondered, snapping out of it.

“All skin and bones. What happened exactly to make you look like that?”

“I’m a deity who swallows the stars,” Mictecacihuatl answered, but the Gunstringer wasn’t entirely convinced, like he knew there was some story behind it all. “You really care about this sort of thing? Fine. The moment I was born, free of my mother’s womb, I was sacrificed. After all, it is common tradition to please gods and bring good things. They just did not intend on a baby girl descending to the status of a death god. Why, I’m pretty certain that I’m literally heartless for a reason.” She smirked, hoping to mortify the Gunstringer with such a horrific tale.

But that didn’t happen. His face was cold as always, the only expression that could be seen in his one eye was… one of pity?

“You have my sympathies, Mictecacihuatl.” He finally said, tilting his hat downwards. “I apologize for having to make you remember such a thing. Tradition or not, that sort of thing is just plain cruel. Ya just don’t treat human life like that, and I know that’s talk comin’ from me.”

What?

 

How cute.

He was taking pity on her. The Gunstringer really was clueless perhaps, or maybe common empathy was lost on Mictecacihuatl. Either way, this was the first time she had gotten a response like this, and it despite how amusing it was, his attitude towards everything was one that kept Mictecacihuatl unnerved, just because of how unexpected his reactions always were.

But for some reason, she had a feeling. One that she knew was dangerous, and if pushed, would only lead to problems in the future.

 

* * *

 

The Brothel Madam had become green with envy, which was pretty hilarious to Mictecacihuatl. She had been trying to put the moves on the Gunstringer, only for him to ignore her, unless she openly flaunted her assets around him. Otherwise, he preferred the company of Mictecacihuatl always, because he figured she needed it. These acts of pity and sympathy made the Brothel Madam jealous.

She thought that Mictecacihuatl and the Gunstringer were dating. He immediately denied these claims and had such a look of embarrassment.

 

How cute. 

Mictecacihuatl had never seen anything like it, his cold demeanor shattered quickly, just from trying to defend himself. It showed the kind of person he really was, when he wasn’t on the job, or trying to seem fearless. 

Strangely enough, Mictecacihuatl wanted to test the waters for herself, for no other reason but to see the Gunstringer’s insecurities fall through. Surprising him with an embrace would do the trick, so long as she didn’t end up killing the cowboy in the process. And it went exactly as expected.

“Mictecacihuatl, please let me go,” he finally said, unable to break from it, no matter how much he struggled. 

“Why?” She questioned. “Are you afraid?”

“No, just—” He finally freed himself, brushing himself off, looking around. “If you were trying to scare me, that didn’t do a thing. Just made me uncomfortable, geez. Don’t do that again, alright?”  

It definitely wasn’t a look of fear when Mictecacihuatl got a good look at his face. Indeed, he seemed uncomfortable instead, if not, very embarrassed, like he wasn’t used to being close with anyone. The Gunstringer looked back at her one last time, wondering if he had disappointed her, then jolted his gaze in another direction. “Sorry,” he murmured, before retreating towards a tent.

 

Again, how cute. 

He was shy it seemed. It was so weak, and once again, it gave a feeling of danger.

Well, hopefully not dangerous enough to ruin their job. After all, there were a group of notorious robbers on the loose, they couldn’t let emotions get the best of them.  Although, part of Mictecacihuatl hoped that the Brothel Madam and the Oil Baron would just get it over with already. They actually make a good match, maybe after everyone retired.

 

* * *

 

The following day, the battle against the outlaws was rougher than anticipated. They were prepared for the sheriff’s posse, especially Mictecacihuatl. Turns out one of the men involved was a former priest and made himself known by splashing holy water on Mictecacihuatl, making her screech with pain. 

Dead or alive, didn’t matter, the Gunstringer took his shot at the one responsible, then pulled Mictecacihuatl to safety behind a barrel. “Dammit,” he grunted, “Mictecacihuatl, I’m right here, don’t worry, just sit tight, don’t go dyin’ on me!”  

What an ironic thing to say to a Lady of the Dead, but it didn’t matter. The Gunstringer took careful aim at the rest of the robbers, knowing that his posse would be taking care of the rest who tried to escape the national bank.  He had six shots on each gun, and the Gunstringer knew damn well to make the best use of them.

One, two, three, four, five, six men down. With just precise aim and a quick trigger finger, they all went down. “Shoot!” A robber shouted to another. “That guy over there just took down a whole bunch of us, let’s get out of here!” 

The moment they ran out though, the two robbers were met with the long arms of the Wavy Tube Man, crushing him. The rest still inside of the bank, hiding, were promptly sabotaged by the Beard Master, making good use of his ninja skills and stealth.

“Mictecacihuatl! Say something, c’mon!” The Gunstringer yelled, tempted to slap her, but he knew a little better than to do that to a Lady of the Dead. She came around, the effects of the holy water starting to go away, but she still felt a little sick from it. The taste of Christian water was disgusting to an Aztec deity such as herself, making her feel almost violently ill.

She could barely speak, but then finally managed to say a word. “Why?” She asked. “Why did you go out of your way to do that just now?”

“Dammit, you know well why I did it. Do you think I’m gonna leave you in the dust to crumble!? We’re partners here!” He sounded far more emotional than he usually did, shaken almost. “I wasn’t going to lose anyone today in a fight for the law as important as this one, I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happened!” 

Confused, she asked again. “It’s only me, honestly—”

“It’s too much to see you in pain like that!” 

She was lost. How could one mortal care so much about her well-being? About her as a person? Was this man a fool? He didn’t fear her, but the idea of her being vulnerable like this was something that made him panic? 

“I,” she hesitated, “I’m sorry, I’m afraid that even as a Lady of the Dead, I do not know how to handle this.”

“Handle nothin’,” the Gunstringer tried to laugh it off, despite how emotional he had gotten just now. “Just, be the way ya always are, because it lets me know that you’re okay, and I don’t need to worry about a thing.”

Mictecacihuatl paused for nearly a minute, before she slowly went back to her usual, cackling self, enough to reassure the Gunstringer.

 

How cute. 

He was worried about her, in a time where she was vulnerable and in pain. But it had to stop, because the Gunstringer had just seen a side of Mictecacihuatl that he should have never seen. And Mictecacihuatl, in turn, saw a side of him that she didn’t think existed at all.

 

It’s too dangerous for him to keep going on like this.

 

* * *

 

Weeks later, the sheriff died, a new one was appointed, but most were under the impression that the Oil Baron was pulling a few strings, considering this new man’s position. One would think the posse would collapse there, but the Oil Baron and the new sheriff; Bert, were trying to keep things together.

Mictecacihuatl knew very well why it was. After all, she was the one tasked with doing a little voodoo on the old man. The Oil Baron figured it was time for him to retire, they got bored of doing everything for a geezer that was out of touch and going blind.

The Gunstringer knew something was up, and even asked Mictecacihuatl about the Oil Baron acting a little too happy about this, but even she acted like nothing was wrong. He believed her, since the Gunstringer was under the impression that Mictecacihuatl would never lie to him.

 

How cute.

He’s a complete fool, an imbecile. Mictecacihuatl gained his trust over the past few months, even if she showed a weak part of herself in the process. What an adorable man, one she could tell anything. He hated liars, sure, but it was only one little fib, that didn’t make the Lady of the Dead a liar though. 

But the truth was, relations with a mortal man wouldn’t deliver, and Mictecacihuatl knew it. He was admittedly, rather handsome compared to everyone else in the posse, Mictecacihuatl might have been forming a crush on him too, and she was certain it was requited, with him becoming increasingly friendlier towards her, but cold to everyone else. But Mictecacihuatl knew that wasn’t what she needed.

 

This would not work.

 

She needed to be queen of the underworld, she needed to redeem herself after the holy water incident. Mictecacihuatl could not appear weak, nor did she want to be rescued by a mortal cowboy.

Eventually, the Gunstringer would find out what happened to the old sheriff, he would tail the Oil Baron, the posse would surely fall apart, and he would despise Mictecacihuatl for lying, and he’d never want to speak with her again.

So, what about stabbing him in the back? It could silence him, and stop all of the problems of weakness she was having. Mictecacihuatl needed another god, or a devil, in her afterlife. A man would not do, danger outweighed cute in the end.

Mictecacihuatl really was heartless as she said, the moment she beckoned the Wavy Tube Man over. “Do you mind rounding up the others? Not the Gunstringer though.”

She would make this a money matter for the group, as well as a cover-up for the Oil Baron’s wishes. It would be so much easier for the posse if someone was cut off from being paid. Not that the new sheriff would care anyway either. Bert was still young, and painfully stupid.

 

* * *

 

“Yoohoo, Gunstringer!”

That day was remembered clearly, burned into their minds. The Gunstringer turned around, suddenly embraced by the busty Brothel Madam, who held him in a tight hug, pressing his head against her chest. He was stunned by the sudden action, unable to move. The Gunstringer didn’t hate it per say, in fact, he was quite enjoying it, but it just plain confused him.

The Gunstringer was so distracted by the surprise, warm hug. He didn’t care too much, the Lady of the Dead might be upset if she saw this. Though, she was right there and didn’t seem to be bothered at all.

He was so startled that he didn’t realize she had taken his gun away. “Uh, what was that for? That was awfully sudden.” The Gunstringer mumbled, clearly flustered by her actions.

“Oh, what’s so wrong about it darlin’? Nothing’s wrong with some friends hugging it out. My oh my, were you embarrassed? You know I am one that’s sudden with my affections.” She readjusted his hat for him, then slinked on her merry way, carefully passing the gun over to the Oil Baron, making sure the Gunstringer didn’t see her do it.

The Gunstringer chose to brush it off for now and walk away from the scene, wanting to just find an inn for the evening and get some shut-eye, but not before putting his hands to his belt, feeling that something was missing. He felt a little lighter, but before he could turn around, the Gunstringer felt hairs coiling around his legs.

“Beard Master, put that damn thing back!” He snapped, looking over to the ninja, whose beard was coiled around the Gunstringer’s legs. Instead of loosening, however, it became tighter. Soon the Gunstringer couldn’t move at all, leaving him wondering what kind of sick joke this was.

 

_ BANG! _

 

The Oil Baron took his shot, between the Gunstringer being puzzled by everything that was going on so quickly, and being unable to move, the cowboy felt a sharp pain enter his back, making him fall on his stomach. He gritted his teeth together, suppressing his shout of agony. He looked back at the man responsible, the Oil Baron took another shot, then started laughing with the Wavy Tube Man.

“Why, I say boy, I can’t believe that plan of your worked!” The Oil Baron slapped his hand on the Tube Man’s back, who was grinning. “You ain’t as stupid as you look, you know that, Wavy?” The Gunstringer tried to crawl forth over to them, but again, his legs were bound by the Beard Master, who appeared to be irritated.

“Please do not come so close to singeing my beard next time.” He said to the Oil Baron, who dumped the last few bullets onto the ground, then kicked the gun back to its owner. Similarly, the Beard Master finally let go, not wanting to dirty his beard with what would soon be a corpse.

Struggling to move forward, the Gunstringer tried to get up, but the shots were fired in the worst possible places. The pain made it impossible to keep himself moving, and he felt his consciousness slipping away. He wasn’t going to make it, especially not with his injuries, and being in the middle of a desert. “The hell is wrong with all of you?” He choked, struggling to move forward. “We were a team! Where— Mictecacihuatl!” He struggled to even say the Lady of the Dead’s name, hoping that she would try to come to his rescue since she was standing right there.

Once the others were gone, she silently walked up towards him, smirking deviously in the way she always did. The Lady of the Dead didn’t lash out at the others, nor did she panic in trying to save the Gunstringer. “Mictecacihuatl,” he wheezed, “what are you doing? Why aren’t you—”

“Helping you?” The Lady of the Dead answered. “Whatever reason would I have to help you?” His right eye widened open, stunned to absolute silence once again. “How foolish, do you not know who it was that suggested this? Sorry to say, but we needed to cut one of us out of the picture. Splitting up the money is becoming a pain, so we all agreed that you would be the one to take the fall.”

Again, pure shock.

“Mictecacihuatl,” he started again, “why? I thought you and I had something! I was there for ya when no one else offered a hand of sympathy, willing ta look past your past and appearance, and you go and stab me in the back?” Her response was a wicked cackle, as she drifted around her dying partner.

“You were of use to me, and maybe perhaps, affection was a good stepping stone. Admittedly, I almost felt something, it’s the first time anyone had been nice to me. But I’m afraid that being sweet under that cold exterior of yours doesn’t cut it for someone such as myself.” Standing tall, she was intimidating, but the Gunstringer felt pure rage rather than fear. “In the end, you were becoming too soft, and you let your guard down too many times like a fool, especially when it came to me. Parting is sweet sorrow, but I’m afraid that this the end for you. Enjoy your time with the worms.”

He tried to reach out for the Lady of the Dead one last time, but the Gunstringer knew it was hopeless. Emotionally broken, physically wounded, he was going to be left there, for the vultures to eat. He swore to get revenge, even if it took years, even if it seemed impossible. The Gunstringer felt nothing but hatred as he lied there dying, no good memories were coming to mind, as they had all been shattered by betrayal.

 

The next day, his body was found and given a proper burial. It would be years before he rose from his grave again.

 

* * *

  

And it had been years since that time, where she suggested killing him. The fact they all agreed to it so easily really was odd, considering they were a posse of law-keepers. Mictecacihuatl got exactly what she wanted, El Diablo rose from Hell, on the hunt for someone to fill the throne next to him in the underworld.

At first, he nearly considered the Brothel Madam, but was swayed far more by how wicked Mictecacihuatl was, betraying the only person she cared for, cursing an elderly sheriff for the Oil Baron, and not to mention her fearful reputation among many. She was perfect for him, and Mictecacihuatl gladly accepted his hand, knowing that she had made the right choice.

 

Everyone else, what fools.

The Oil Baron gave up pursuing the Brothel Madam and just took over the whole state with his company, Big Oil. Sheriff Bert was merely a pawn for him now, which is what he had planned all along.

Nothing about the Brothel Madam had changed significantly, other than putting on much more make-up to cover her age.

The Beard Master had gotten out of shape, which was hilarious to Mictecacihuatl. He had been out of work for so long, and only focused on meditating, so he could merge his subconscious with a rainbow.

The Wavy Tube Man was the only one who had a moderately happy ending it seemed, as he ended up marrying a young, tube lady similar to himself, and they had a wavy tube child. Perhaps he wasn’t so stupid. 

Well, it all seemed fine, until the Gunstringer came out of his grave, and began tailing every member of the posse, killing them off one by one. He was more ferocious than before, and even more of a hothead than he was in life. Mictecacihuatl was amused, but also angered, for she did not take kindly to those who decided to cheat death, so she would make sure that rather than having the Gunstringer tail after her, Mictecacihuatl would stalk him from the shadows.

“Where are you, my sweet Santa Muerte?”

Though, that was kind of hard to do, what with how her affectionate husband often held her back.  Mictecacihuatl loved her newlywedded husband, so it was often difficult to just leave him behind for whatever task she had to take care of, especially when he would worry.  “Ah, love, I hope you aren’t thinking of leaving to plot against that cowboy rising from the grave! You really should be asking for my help on that sort of thing, I wouldn't want you hurt.” He said, playfully grabbing his wife by the shoulders.

“You needn’t get yourself involved with the likes of him," she replied. "For it is I who has unfinished business with him—”

“It’s too much to see you in pain like that!”

Mictecacihuatl stopped what she was doing, and looked at El Diablo, who was laughing. “You know I don’t want you getting hurt again by him, I wouldn’t forgive myself if that happened!”

Again, Mictecacihuatl didn’t respond, she remained absolutely quiet, the old life flashing back to her.

“I need to get going,” she muttered quietly.

El Diablo was confused by his wife’s sudden distant nature. Just two seconds ago, she was all playful, then she wanted to leave without another word. Did he say something wrong? It probably had something to do with that other puppet, the Gunstringer.  El Diablo was wishing he could just finish him off for good, get him out of their lives, but surely his lovely wife could do that with little struggle.

That's what El Diablo thought at least, but…

 

Did she still have feelings for the mortal, after all this time?


End file.
